The Calm Before the Storm, The Darkest Powers
by booksaremyonlyfriends
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please try not to judge too hard! Also, I own nothing of these materials or characters they are all Kelly Armstrong's. This is about after they escape from the clinic and their lives now in a safe house.


Derek's Pov:

Finally, Chloe and I had some time alone together. My father had finally found us a safe house where he believed we would be out of the reach of the cabals. Things had been awkward between Lauren and I, Chloe's aunt, but I started to think they maybe turning around. While I was sleeping I was awoken by the faint sound of whimpering. It took me a couple of minutes to process what it was but once I realized where it was coming from, my heart began to beat faster. Then, there was a scream. I bolted out of bed not even bothering with slipping on anything over my boxers and raced down the hall to chloe's room. The door was blocked by something so I shoved with all of my strength and burst through it. I could hear doors opening around the house as everyone else got themselves up to find out who had screamed. Once I was in Chloe's room I saw her crouched in the corner of the room with blood running down the side of her arm and there was a gash above her eyebrow. She was staring at what appeared to be an empty space on the wall with a horrified expression on her face. Suddenly, she was thrown agains't the wall. I felt entierly helpless, I knew it was a ghost but I couldn't see it. I could see her straining to concentrate while trying to force the ghost into the unknown. I quickly joined her at the wall and threw myself over her, it felt like I was being smacked with bricks, thankfully, I could just switch to wolf form later and heal. Finally, after what felt like forever, Chloe whispered my name. "Dereck," she said."I-iii-it's gone now." Her voice was still shaking. I stood up and pulled her up with me. Everyone was crowded in the doorway. Her aunt Lauren rushed forward and pulled her into an embrace. Chloe let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. I knelt down beside her and lifted her onto the bed. Lauren ushered everyone else out of the room. Slowly, with the air of a very experienced medical professional, Aunt Lauren began slidding Chloe's shirt up over her head. I quickly fumbled away from the bed and felt my cheecks flaming. "Oh, don't be shy now. Get over here and help me out." she said exasperated. I slowly made my way back over to the bed suddenly feeling very child like. When I looked down at Chloe my heart clenched, her pale skin was coloured purple around her rib cage and looked indented. Aunt Lauren explained that she has a partially broken rib and that she would have to finish breaking to set it properly. Unfortunatley, our safe house was lacking medical supplies so we had to make due with whatever was around the house and the first-aid kit. Lauren started by cleaning all the cuts and bandaging them and unfortunately, left the rib-breaking for last. Of course Chloe woke up right before aunt Lauren broke it. "What are you doing? Why does my side hurt?" Chloe asked alarmed. I sat down behind her and she rested her head on my chest, I grabbed her hand and nodded at aunt Lauren. With a quick motion downward she broke Chloe's rib. The sound that escaped her throat made me want to take it back, or smack her aunt Lauren for being so cruel. It was a strangled cry and then a continuous whimper. She bit her trembling lower lip as her aunt apologized. After setting the break, her aunt looked at my back. All I had were a couple of bruises so she said I was to stay in Chloes room all night and make sure she didn't go anymore pale and to continuously take her temperature. After she left I came around to face her and kissed her, I felt a hot tear slide down to our lips and in that moment I didn't know wether it had come from myself or her.

Chloe's Pov:

The pain was unimaginable, never had anything hurt so badly. For a second I forgot about my broken rib because of the look on Dereck's face. He had the expression of someone that had just watched a pet get hit by a car. "Dereck?" I said just to make sure he wasn't in some state of shock. "Chloe," He said. Only his voice sounded very soft and sad. "Chloe, you're ok? Why didn't you call for me? I would have protected you. What happened? I, I've never heard you sound so scared or so hurt, for a second, when you hit the wall, I didn't know if you were ok. I just couldn't...I don't know what I would have done." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Dereck, I tried to call but it happened too fast. I had to try to send him away." He looked like a kicked puppy.

Tori came upstairs and used a spell to heal my broken rib but the bruising was still there. She even mumbled and asked if I was ok. After she had fixed my rib, Dereck watched her leave and close the door then turned to me. I assumed he wanted to tell me that next time I should call him first but instead he scooped me up in his arms and put his chin on my head and just held me. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again Chloe. I never want to be without you." I looked up at him and he had the most intense expression on his face. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. At first he seemed surprised, then he realised what was happening and began moving his lips in time with mine. Slowly, his hand found its way to my lower back. Then Dereck put one arm over my head and slowly laid me down with the other. I felt the weight of him on top of me, like a comforting security blanket. His lips made their way from my mouth to my ear, then down my neck to my collar-bone. He started kissing lighter towards my chin then more confidently towards my neck. He stopped suddenly and looked up at me, his green eyes appeard to be glowing with heat. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly. " You were just hit in the head, I don't want to take advantage of you" He said this with so much sincerity that a laugh bubbled up in my throat and I let it escape. He looked shocked for a second as if he didn't understand. "Dereck," I said. "You will not be taking advantage of me! I'm pretty sure the hit to my head wasn't that hard!" His expression changed to relief and he pulled himself up to my face again and kissed me more deeply than he had ever kissed me before. He reached down and started pulling at the hem of my shirt. Slowly, it made it'sway off of my body, as well as my shorts. I had always thought that lacking this much clothing in front of someone would be awkward but instead I just felt comfortable. Perhaps it was because Dereck looked down at me and his cheeks turned a soft pink color as he regarded me with so much love, I could barely keep my hands off of him. I felt his hands exploring my body and mine did the same. Dereck was very tall with dark hair that swept over his eyebrows, he had emerald green eyes that were very intense when he was aroused. I felt his back and shoulder muscles working as he tried to keep himself under control. With my index finger I slowly traced around his abs and along the hem of his boxers. I felt his muscles go rigid as goose bumps erupted along his body. He let a moan escape his lips and he turned away embarassed. I grabbed his chin and slowly turned it towards me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. Before I knew what was happening he had lifted me off the bed and had me pressed agains't the wall and was kissing me with so much passion, it was like he was never going to stop. Then he started kissing me everywhere. In the crook of my neck, the bend of my elbow, my shoulders, even my abdomen. I let an involintary moan slip through my teeth and he looked up with a pleased expression on his face which made me laugh. He suddenly put me on the ground and I stood confused for a minute. Then, I heard the song "sail" by Aolwnation come on as he scooped me up into his arms again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he threw us onto the bed again, him on top of me. In this moment I couldn't focus on anything else, just Dereck kissing me and the un believable pleasure. I felt his muscles constricting and relaxing as he moved. As the sun came up we fell asleep in each others arms. That was the first night that I didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
